The present invention relates to a device for adjusting the inclination of an operation board in a portable computer, and, more particularly to a device applied in a portable or a notebook computer which will automatically tilt the operation board in the computer to a suitable angle when an user opens up the cover or the display screen.
Current input devices for computer peripherals, such as keyboards and mouses, are generally designed to be comfortable and human-engineered in order to prevent harms or burdens to the human body. Unfortunately, for common portable or notebook computers, due to the demands for light-weight, compact, high speed and high capacities, the comfort of the keyboard is not as good as those of the desktop computers. A prior improvement for solving this problem, as shown in FIG. 1, is to provide two simple foldable stands under the base of a portable computer. The stands have to be manually lifted by the user for inclining the keyboard with an angle of an easier operation, and bent down to their storage positions after use. Though there is further a kind of separated keyboard with inclination stands, the user still has to handle the stands respectively. It is bothersome and unstable because if any of the stands is not well positioned, the keyboard during the use might suddenly collapse which might cause damages or malfunction in the computer.